womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbara Ciardo
Barbara Ciardo (born October 30, 1983) is an Italian comic book colorist mainly active in American and French markets. Life & Career Ciardo was born in Naples, Italy in 1983. In 2004, she started working on some series of the Italian publisher GG Studio, such as Route Des Maisons Rouges, P'n'P, Mediterranea, and The Bodysnatchers. Some of them have also been published in the United States. In 2006, she was hired by Wildstorm to color the first two covers of a miniseries based on the movie The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, both penciled by artist Lee Bermejo. In 2007, she worked on the coloring of the series based on the movie High School Musical published in the official HSM magazine for the Walt Disney Company; it was translated and distributed in about 30 countries. A year later Ciardo got in touch with Marvel Comics during the "Chester Quest", an international talent search done by C. B. Cebulski, and she was chosen to be the colorist on two miniseries, She-Hulk and Secret Invasion: Front Line. After that she colored Witchblade #125 "Augury", a backup story penciled by Marco Castiello and written by Rob Levin fro Top Cow. In 2009, she joined Lee Bermejo again, coloring the Superman feature written by John Arcudi and published in DC Comics' Wednesday Comics ''anthology series. The Superman feature was also published on the ''USA Today website. In 2009, she worked as an assistant colorist for French publisher Soleil on some pages of Cixi De Troy: Le Secret De Cixi issue #1, a book related to the series Lanfeust of Troy. Between 2009 and 2010 she colored the short story "Head Space", penciled by Emma Rios and written by Devin Grayson, published in Marvel's [[Girl Comics#Issue 1|Girl Comics #1'']]. In 2010, she was called to be the colorist on the graphic novel Superman: Earth One, written by J. Michael Straczynski, penciled by Shane Davis, and inked by Sandra Hope. The first printing of the book, published in October 2010, quickly sold out and the book gained the first position on the New York Times Best Sellers list in the "Hardcover Graphic Books" section.'' At the moment Ciardo is coloring various covers and she's working on a new book with Lee Bermejo for DC Comics. Bibliography Color work includes: DC *''Before Watchmen: Rorschach'' #1-2-3-4 (2012) *''Superman: Earth One'' vol.2 (2012) *''The Authority'', vol. 4, #23-24 (covers, 2010) *''Batman'' #700 (colors on internal image by Shane Davis) (2010) *''Batman: Noël'', graphic novel (2011) *''Brightest Day Aftermath: The Search For Swamp Thing'', miniseries, #1-3 (2011) *''Bruce Wayne: The Road Home'': Batman and Robin, Red Robin, Batgirl, Outsiders, Catwoman, Commissioner Gordon, Oracle, Ra's al Ghul (covers, 2010) *''Green Arrow'', vol. 4, #9 (variant cover, 2010) *''Green Lantern'', vol. 4, #52, 54 (covers only, 2010) *''Jonah Hex'', vol. 2, #64 (cover, 2010) *''Justice League of America 80-Page Giant'' (2011) *''Justice Society of America'' #43-47 (covers only, 2010) *''Superman: Earth One'' vol.1 (2010) *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' #1-2 (covers, 2006) *''Wednesday Comics'', limited series, #1-12 (2009) GG Studio *''Route Des Maisons Rouges'' #1-3 (2006) *''P'n'P'' #0-2 (2006) *''Mediterranea'' #1 (2008) *''The Bodysnatchers'' #1 (2008) Marvel *''Secret Invasion Front Line'', miniseries, #1-5 (2008) *''She-Hulk'', vol. 2, #31-36 (2008) *''Girl Comics'' #1 (2010) ** "Head Space" Other publishers *''Dylan Dog Color Fest'' #7 (cover) (Sergio Bonelli) *''High School Musical: Lasting impressions'' (Disney, 2008) *''Speciale Einstein'' (Wired, 2010) *''Witchblade'' #125 (Image, 2009) External links *Best Shots Advance Reviews: SUPERMAN: EARTH ONE, More *Batman: Noel review Sources Category:Italian creators Category:Colorists Category:Comic Books Category:Bande Dessinée Category:1983 Births